Revenge of a Black Swan
by Coffanilla
Summary: His fault that my sister is dead and now I'm here in Deadman Wonderland. I have to find a way out but what is most surprising that I find out that Midori is alive and that I let my guard down to a guy who I thought I would never fall for. I only teased him because it was funny but now I do it because it's cute. Senji/CrowxOC
1. Chapter 1

It was his fault. His fault that my sister was dead. The only thing that I had left in the world and she died because of him. Of course I had to kill him for what he did. In committing this crime though, got me sent to Deadman Wonderland. Such a nice looking place from the outside but of course how was one supposed to know what really went on in this facility? Of course you would only know if you were put there and I was.

I looked at the guy in front of me. He had this weird looking smiling on his face.

"Well, Tori it seems that you are more unique than the other prisoners here. I hope that you have gotten your starter kit." He smiled at me. I shifted in my chair and looked at him. "Yeah and why am I so unique?" I questioned as I raised an eyebrow. He let out a small chuckle before he answered me. "You have Branch of Sin and because of that you are a Deadman but I wonder what is your branch?" He asked me. "Branch of what?" I asked as I crossed my legs curious of what this was. "Branch of Sin." He chuckled. "it is when you control your blood as a weapon. Now what can yours do?" He asked me.

I looked at him and smiled. "Well, if I slit my arms two big wings of knives appear and I just use them to attack the person who I want to be injured." I told him.

"I can't wait to see it." He smiled as he got up. "Follow me and I will bring you to your temporary room." He smiled as I followed him.

"Now, one way to earn Cast Points to buy candy to help you stay alive, buy furniture, clothes, food is to participate in dog races." He explained as I ran my fingers through my black wavy hair as my piercing green eyes looked around the cells as I followed him. "Then there is another way. You, will be participating in this way tonight." He smiled as he looked at me as I followed him down to this weird looking place. There was a button pushed as this door opened to reveal a white hallway. I looked around as there were various guards around the place. One of them looked at Tamaki.

"Black Swan?" He asked and Tamaki nodded in amusement. Was he talking about me? What the hell is up with being named the Black Swan? This place was weird and creepy, especially with these collars of death. I was determined to live and get the fuck out of here. I did what I had to do, bring justice to my sister's death due to that malevolent bastard. It was partially my fault though. I was at my dance recital for ballet when he went to our apartment and took her with him to rape her and kill her. Now I was here in this crazy hell hole. My thoughts were interrupted as Tamaki came to a halt. "Here is your temporary home, I hope you and Crow get very acquainted. He smiled before he pushed me in the room. I fell on my face. "Dick." I cursed. I stood up and dusted off the dirt on this ugly green jumpsuit. I looked about the room with my roommate no where in sight so I decided to make myself at home. I sat down on the bed. The room was rather bland and had one twin sized bed, a tv and a couch with a lamp.

Outside I heard a girl continuously call a boy's name. I got up and opened the door and looked at an albino girl with white hair and red eyes in a one piece.

She looked at me. "Have you seen Ganta?" She asked me. I shook my head no but I looked at her.

"Would you like some help?" I asked her. She nodded yes eagerly. In a way, she reminded me of Midori, my little sister. I smiled for a moment before she took my hand and was practically dragging me down the hall. Of course this girl looked way to young to be Midiori's age.

She was seventeen and living with me while I, was trying to make it big as a dancer. I was twenty-one and would go out with her to places that we could both have a good time. She was my best friend and she knew the real me. She knew the Tori that was sweet and had a gentle side not the tough seductive tease that I appeared to be. I had to be tough for my sister and it was fun being a tease especially to my ex who fucking screwed me over. "So what's your name?" I asked her as she continued dragging me down the halls.

"Shiro! Shiro and Ganta are best friends." She told me. I laughed as she spoke in third person. We continued down the halls until we reached an infirmary.

"Ganta!" Shiro exclaimed as she pulled me inside. I looked at the boy who Shiro called Ganta.

"Oh hey Shiro, I was seeing if Shenji was alright. Who is this?" He asked as he looked at me. Shiro looked at me and had a questioning expression on her face.

"Tori. Do you know what this game that is happening tonight?" I asked him.

"Carnival Corpse." A male voice said in the infirmary bed.

"You are?" I asked him as I had a hand on my hip.

"Senji. Carnival Corpse is where Deadmen like us use our Branch of Sin to either incapacitate or kill the other." He explained. I took a closer look at him to see that he had an eye patch on his right eye along with a tattoo above it. He was extremely muscular (my type of guy) since he was wearing nothing under his jacket. He had jean pants on with boots.

"Huh." I looked at him as I noticed that he had a bandage on his head. "What happened to you?" I asked him.

"Got hit by Hummingbird's plant." He told me. I started laughing. "Hey it would hurt you!" He yelled at me. I immediately stopped laughing and looked at him. "Yeah but I have gotten worse injuries and walked it off." I told him. "Black Swan?" I heard a guard ask. I turned around and looked at him. "What?" I asked him defensively. "Time to get fitted for your uniform." The guard step aside and I followed him down the twist and turns of the facility until I came to a halt as I looked at this big room that resembled a dressing room.

"Well, I hope you like it because I thought it suited you." Tamaki smiled. I glared at him as I stepped into the changing room. I looked at the clothes in front of me. They were all black with some white tulle. By the looks of it, it was a black tutu with white tulle underneath along with a black off the shoulder top that was very tight and fitting. I put it on and look as cleavage was being shown along with the curves. The tutu was very cute looking. Knives were on the bottom of my black point ballet shoes. I laced them up and came out of the dressing room.

"Don't you look like a vixen!" Tamaki purred. Pervert. I stood up on my point shoes. It hasn't been long since I've worn point tips but I always loved them. "Yeah and I suppose I use the knives to cut my arms?" I asked him. "Yes now you can go back to your room and get more aquatinted with your roomie." He mused a smile as a guard escorted me back to my room. The door opened as I looked at Senji who was lying down on the bed with his eye closed. "Well, I suppose you are Crow?" I asked him as I went and sat down on the couch. "Heh, yeah and you are the Black Swan?" He asked before he opened his eye and looked at me. "Put some clothes on!" He told me flustered.

"Why?" I asked him. "You're indecent! Put on my jacket!" He told me as he took off my jacket and gave it to me.

"This is not indecent. You should see what girls who are thirteen wear. Never alone seventeen." I told him. He then got up and gave me his jacket. He put it over me and I looked at him.

"What? You like my indecency?" I asked him as I slid the jacket off. "It's indecent! Leave some to the imagination!" He yelled at me. Geeze this guy sounded like a perv but hey I could live. I have dealt with worse men. "Whatever." I said as I put the jacket back on. I smelled it and looked at him. He looked at me now that I was covered up.

"So what did you get in here for?" He asked.

"Killed the bastard that raped and killed my sister." I told him as I shifted in my seat.

"How old was she?" He asked.

"Seventeen. I was at a recital when it happened and I sworn revenge on him. I did get my revenge and it was for justice but they sent me here." I shrugged.

"So you guys were close?" He asked. "Yeah, my younger sister was my best friend. Now I have to figure out how to get out of this hell hole." I told him.

He laughed at me. "You won't ever get out. Outside is just as messed up as it is in here." He told me. I looked at him. Before I could say anything the door opened and the guard looked at me. "Black Swan let's go." He told me as he started walking off. I looked at Senji and gave him his jacket back.

"See you after." I told him as I sauntered off.

"Hit them dead center." I heard him tell me.

I followed the guard to this cage thing. "Are you serious?" I asked him before he pushed me in. I glared at him as the cage started moving to this enormous birdcage with a chicken announcer with pictures of animals with names under them. I looked across the birdcage to see another rectangular cage.

Both the cages opened and I stepped out first. "Black Swan the newest of the Deadman and doesn't she look like a seductress." The chicken announced.

"Fucking pervert!" I yelled as I took the knives out of my shoes and slit my arms to reveal the bladed wings.

"What a feisty little thing she is! And we have the Raven!" He added as I looked at a boy with fire red hair. He stabbed his hand and a large sword appeared.

"Andddd start!" He announced.

I smiled evilly as I did a twirl and started throwing my arms about making small gashes on him. Without looking, he cut me in the arm.

"Fucking whore!" I screamed at him. I them started to thrash more violently. I had to survive and get out of this hell hole. I continued to thrash about as I started to feel the tears flow. "Looks like Black Swan is letting out tears! Tears of sympathy is it?" I heard the chicken say. I saw him fall down still breathing. "Anddd the winner is Black Swan!" The chicken shouted.

Guards started to come in and I received a trophy, candy and a million cast points. As I was being lead out Raven called my name, my actual name. I quickly turned and look at him.

"Midori is still alive." He said weakly. Before I could press him with questions I was escorted back to my room. Where I received being covered with a coat and a fist bump.

"Nice one." Senji told me. I looked at him and took off his coat.

"Put that back on!" He yelled.

"No." I told him as I walked out to the cast store to buy items and to prevent myself from crying.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed my new story since I am HOOKED on Deadman Wonderland. Review and Rate please! Title may change. Don't kill me my fans for making more fics :3 Love ya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello~ I see that people are liking this which makes me happy ^.^ and I'm letting you guys know now that I am not going to state prices and such because I am not good at math~ so don't hate me less! Also thanks for the reviews and I would like to say I ended the last chapter there for a cliff hanger and I will try explaining more of the fights that will be later on, unless Tori isn't interested watching a fight. **

**Tori: The fuck I won't after what that fucking pervert has me doing. **

**Me: Heh, well let's not spoil it for the others okay? ^.^;**

**Tori: Whatever as long as I get a piece of Senji that's fine. **

**Senji: Wha-!? That's indecent. **

**Me: -_-; I thought you knew that she didn't care about that. **

**Tori: Honestly I don't care what you think Senji. I will be naked in your bed one day.**

**Me: WELL, let's get this chapter started huh? Before things get out of hand aha.**

As I was walking on the way to the cast store tears did fall no matter how hard I tried. My sister was alive but why did she not try to contact me? I had to get to the bottom of this mystery. I quickened my pace so no one would see me cry. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

My eyes looked around the cast store, they had everything. I was planning on getting some underwear and bras, shirts and pants maybe a dress or two, and pjs along with a pair of shoes and point tip shoes. I had gotten a carriage long before I started shopping since I was going to get some movies and books along with a bunch of this 'lifesaving' candy and a mattress and headboard with sheets. I went to the check out and used my cast point card. "Would you like someone to assist you with your mattress and headboard?" The lady asked me.

"Sure why not." I said as guard came up to help me, when mustache socks caught my eye. I quickly swiped them and smiled at the lady and paid for them. My sister and I used to have mustache socks and I wanted those memories back. I added them to my bags and the guard started to help move my mattress.

It was a silent walk to my room as I did not want to converse with one of my prisoners. Crow was laying down on his bed watching the T.V. while I walked in with my bags.

"Don't you say a thing about my indecency. I am going to change then set up my bed." I told Senji before I headed into the bathroom. I changed into a thong and black yoga pants I picked up and a tank top with a lacy lime green bra underneath. When I exited I saw that Senji was setting up my bed. "You don't have to do that." I stated as I put my bag by the other bags but the guard took my outfit and I believe put in in a safer place.

"If I didn't, you would take forever putting this together." he told me.

"Are you fucking serious? I had my own apartment. Just because I'm a dancer, doesn't mean I don't know how to put a bed together." I told him as I tried to push him out of the way. Of course that did not work because he was stronger than me. "At least let me fucking help!" I yelled at him. He looked at me and then looked down at my chest.

"Put something on over your chest!" He yelled at me blushing. I glared at him. I bent over more making him even more uncomfortable.

"You let me help, or I continued being indecent." I told him. He looked at me for a moment. "Fine." He said as he took off his jacket. I refused and got up and pulled out an oversized hoodie. I put it on and went over to Senji. "What do we do?" I asked him.

"Well, we have to put the skeleton together." He told me.

I nodded acknowledging his instruction. I started helping him when my ears heard music come up in the T.V. I looked at the screen to see a chicken say that it was time for the carnival corpse penalty round. I looked at Senji. "What's this?" I asked him as I saw a doctor with a bob cut and glasses. Then I saw the Raven.

"A penalty round when you loose carnival corpse. It's how I lost my eye." He told me as he continued to put the bed together. I watched as the doctor pull the lever and the spinners all landed on right kidney. Bunches of guards came in with equipment and the doctor lifted up his shirt.

"They are going to take out his kidney?" I looked at Senji. He nodded. "What the fuck? These are sick fucking bastards! How can you stand for this? People taking your fucking body parts!" I turned to him fuming. He looked at me and laughed.

"It's Deadman Wonderland, what do you expect? As I told you it's fucked up out there just like it is in here." He told me. "No, it isn't! There aren't people outside who take your fucking body parts every time you loose! This is insane! I am going to get the fuck out of this place! I need to." I exclaimed.

"Heh, you aren't ever going to get out of here. At least you know that you need to survive." He told me. I huffed and looked at him.

"Well, I need to get out of here." I told him.

"They aren't going to let you out. If you try to get out they will kill you." He told me.

"I will take those odds." I told him as I continued to help him. "You're crazy." He mumbled. I looked up at him. "When will I get to see Raven?" I asked him.

"When he recovers. He will be in the infirmary recovering." Senji told me. I continued working on my side of the bed and had trouble. "You need help?" He asked. I shook my head no. I continued to struggle and he sighed and came over and did it himself. I looked up at him as he finished putting the skeleton together. He also moved it to the end of his bed, where there was enough space for my bed. The only I got to really do was put the sheets on my bed. They were black fleece sheets and a black fleece pillow cover. I liked my soft blankets and being comfortable. I walked over to my bags and opened an empty draw of Senji's dresser and put the clothes I bought in the drawer. He sat back down and continued to watch T.V. I bent over and rummaged through my bag for the book that was for hiding things. I put my candy in the book and I place it along with the other books under my bed. I put the movies beside them. Folding the bags I looked at Senji. "I'm going to watch a movie." I told him as I eyed the movie Tarzan.

My sister and I always enjoyed watching Tarzan and singing along to it. "What is it?" He asked. "Tarzan." I stated as I put it in the DVD player. I sat down and waited for the movie to start. "That Disney movie?" He asked. I nodded at him. "Why are we watching this?" He asked me.

"Because, I want to." I lied to him not telling him the truth that I wanted to watch it and remember the times I watched it with my sister. I heard him mumble something as the movie started. I hummed softly to the songs as my eyes remained glued to the screen until the movie ended. "So she stays with him?" He asked. I nodded yes as I tried to hide my tears.

"Are you crying?" He asked his voice softened a bit. "No." I said sternly as I hid my face as I got my pjs out and a new set of underwear. I went into the bathroom and washed my thong by hand and hung it in the shower. I changed into boy shorts for underwear and pj shorts with a tank top and no bra underneath.

As I reentered the room Senji's boots were off as was his jacket and he changed into pj pants. I studied his built body and smiled. He was sexy but someone I would never fall for because of his indecency rants. I went to shut off the light and heard a commotion in the hall. Two guards were talking.

"Yeah, I heard that it's going to be quite a show." One of them said. The other started chuckling before responding to the other one. "I can't believe Tamaki is going to add that as an attraction! Money will be pouring in!". I heard the footsteps of the two conversing guards get further and further. With the light shut off I went to bed and smiled at the comfortableness of the fuzzy sheets.

The next morning I heard footsteps coming out of the bathroom. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I rubbed my eyes and stretched as I got out of bed. I saw Senji blush and I smirked. This was going to be fun. I sauntered my way to him and looked up to him.

"Get used to it because you are going to see a lot more indecency." I smirked as he blushed even more. I walked past him and into the bathroom to shower. I guess he hadn't seen the thong yet, since he just went to the bathroom. I threw my thong in the sink and took a quick shower.

As I exited the shower I forgot to grab clothes. I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped outside of the bathroom. "Don't look if you don't want to see indecency." I stated before he could say anything. I then heard him walk into the bathroom and scream. "Why is this in here!" He yelled. I turned around to see him not looking at me and holding out my thong far away from him.

"I washed it last night." I told him as I swiped it from him, rolling my eyes. "Jeeze, by the way you act it's like you have never seen a girl naked." I commented before I heard him curse. I gave him another eye roll as I heard him get in the shower. I got dressed in a bra and a basic gray tank top with boy shorts and black workout shorts and my new shoes. I sat down on my bed and watched Senji walked out and saw me. "Cover yourself!" He blushed.

"No, this is what people would wear when they would lounge around." I told him before a guard stepped into the room before anymore bickering could happen.

"Black Swan, follow me." The guard said. I ruffled up my wet hair and started following him. Guess where we were going? The perverts office. I though I was done seeing him for a while. He escorted me into his strange office that I was in yesterday and sat down. He mused a smile on his face.

"Hello there Black Swan." He said as he set my ipod down. I eyed him and then my ipod.

"What are you doing with my ipod?" I questioned him. I knew it was my ipod touch because I saw the background of my sister and I along with the tribal face covering.

"Well, I have seen your dancing capabilities and I thought of something that people would want to see." He started. I stared at him knowing that it had to do with me. "I thought that you could dance for an attraction. Of course you will get cast points and your ipod. Of course I have chosen your first song and your dance partner. You can practice in our new dance studio, while you wait for your partner to heal. Your costumes will be provided by me and I will be checking up on you and your dance. Your first song, is Sexy Silk, and you will be dancing with Raven. I hope you have a fun time bonding." He smiled at me before I took my ipod and left.

Great. Now this pervert was going to make me dance. I was escorted to the infirmary and saw the Raven recovering.

"Hey, sorry about hurting you but I need to survive this hell hole." I told him as I sat down next to his bed. He turned and looked at me. "It's alright and the name is Kane." He told me. "Nice to meet you, so apparently Tamaki, the pervert that he is, is going to make me dance. Guess who is my first partner?" I told me.

"Me." He weakly smiled at me. I nodded my head.

"How is Midori still alive?" I asked him.

"Well, there were two accomplishes, and my friends' older brother was one of them. I was at her house when they brought her home. I knew it was wrong of him to do that so I killed him with my branch. My friend and Midori ran away while I hid when the other guy saw his friend dead. He called the police and I ran with Midori and my friend. She talked about you and wanted to get back to you. I got sent here and I heard that you would be here too. I knew Midori would hear on the news but I just wanted to let you know that she is alive." He explained.

"Thank you for doing that for Midori. I appreciate it. Know I have to get out of here." I smiled softly at him, letting my guard down.

"You know, Midori told me that you are tough but you are actually sweet if you let your guard down." He laughed weakly.

"Yeah, I had to be the tough older sister for her." I told him.

"My friend was like that for me since I am a homosexual." He told me.

"Oh, so I guess you will be revolted by our dance." I laughed.

"What is the song?" He asked.

"Sexy Silk." I told him. He let out a sigh.

"I will get working on the dance. Don't worry. I have a strictly professional relationship with my dance partners. Now get rest. I will be working you hard." I winked.

"I can't wait." He laughed but then clutched his incision. "Ow, don't make me laugh." He told me. "Will do." I smiled as I went to find the dance studio. As I entered I looked around. It was a decent size and there was a chair leaned up against the wall. I walked over to the closet that had the stereo hooked up to it. I put Sexy Silk on loop and set up the chair. I wasn't too pleased with what that pervert had me doing but, if I got cast points out of it then that would be fine. Still though, I had to fight to get out and see Midori. I would do anything at all costs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I have decided to follow the manga once I read it all~ I am currently on chapter 52 of the manga. Things will be added on and such, and the real story behind what really happened with Tori's killing. Plot twists~**

**Love you guys!~**

I was half way through my part of the dance when I heard the door open. I turned my head to see a confused Shiro.

"Hi Shiro, what's up?" I asked her as I sat down on the chair. She walked up and sat in front of me.

"Ganta fell asleep so I let him sleep. I heard music coming from here so I wanted to see what was going on." Shiro explained. I gave her a small smile.

"That was nice of you to do that for Ganta and I am practicing because Tamaki has me dancing for an attraction." I said with disgust.

"He is going to have you dance? How exciting. Shiro wants to see!" She exclaimed in pure delight. I gave out a light hearted laugh.

"Yeah but it is one of the provocative music numbers I have on my ipod." I told her. She gave me a questionable look. "Provocative means, sexually stimulating. I have to dance to the song with Kane, otherwise known as Raven." I told her.

"Oh, so are you guys going to get together afterwards?" She asked me. I laughed and smiled at her before I answered. "No, he likes men. I don't intend to date anyone while I am here. I just need to get out of here." I explained to her. She nodded her head knowingly. "Hey, I can work on this dance tomorrow do you want to come back and watch a movie with me?" I asked her.

At the moment I asked Shiro if she wanted to watch a movie her eyes lit up. I grabbed my ipod and put the chair against the wall then shut off all the equipment. Then she instantly dragged me out of the studio and back to my room.

"I'll be right back!" She told me excited before she ran off. I started laughing to myself before I entered the room. Senji was watching tv and he avoided my gaze. I on the other hand was sweating and needed a shower. I saw this as an opportunity to shower. I grabbed sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt and new underwear and quickly hopped into the shower, enjoying the hot water on my skin. As I exited I noticed a bunch of snacks and an excited Shiro.

"80's or some Disney movies?" I asked her.

"What are 80's movies like?" She asked. My mouth dropped.

"Intervention!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my favorite 80's movies, The Breakfast Club, St. Emlo's Fire, Flashdance, Dirty Dancing and Sixteen Candles. I had a lot more movies back at my old apartment but these were my favorite ones. "Okay The Breakfast Club is first. My favorite is the criminal otherwise known as Bender." I explained as I put it in and completely forgot that Senji was here. "So you like 80's movies huh?" He asked. I turned and looked at him.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked him as I started the movie. I sat down on the bed next to Shiro. I made a mental note to eat a 'life saving candy' tomorrow when I first woke up.

Shiro was already chowing down on the food she brought.

"Leave some for me!" I exclaimed giggling as I grabbed some cookies. I was acting like I was actually with my sister. It was how I actually felt. It was like Midori was never in the mess that we both got involved in.

At the end of the movie I threw my fist in the air like Judd Nelson, because he got the girl.

"Okay, let's see…" I started as I looked at the other movies.

"That one." Shiro pointed to Dirty Dancing.

"Stay just a little bit longer~" I sang softly as I exchanged the discs. Senji was just sitting quietly and I didn't notice but he was observing me. I sat back down and waited for the movie to start.

Dirty Dancing had to be one of my favorite dancing movies. I loved Patirck Swayze and Jenifer Grey in this movie. My sister and I would often watch this movie and dance along to it. The last part was a classic. I just wish I had someone to dance The Time of my life with someone. I sat back and gazed at the t.v. screen enjoying every part of the movie. Senji on the other hand, looked completely bored but he watched the movie anyway. By the end of it Senji walked out of the room without a word. I paid no attention to him. Shiro looked tired just after two movies. "Do you want to go to sleep?" I asked her. She nodded yes. I wiped the crumbs off of my bed and into the trashcan. The sweets and junk that was opened, I rolled up the bags and placed them in the plastic bag that she bought. The unopened drinks I placed in the mini fridge that I didn't notice existed until Shiro pointed it out. The unopened snacks were in a separate bag as I put them on the couch. I grabbed my ipod as Shiro was getting coz under the covers. I laid down beside her and looked at the picture of Midori and I. I frowned and was about to put it away before Shiro saw the picture. "Who is that?" She asked pointing to my sister.

"My younger sister Midori, we lived together since I moved into my own apartment. She didn't want to live at home with our parents since they wanted us both to be big lawyers and thought they screwed up with me. I took care of her though. Raised her right, unlike my parents. We had fun together though when I wasn't dancing and when she wasn't at school." I told her as I opened my photos and showed some photos of Midori to Shiro.

"What's this?" Shiro asked as she pointed to one of the videos I recorded with Midori.

"That's a music video that we made, we called ourselves the Disney Chixs instead of the Dixie Chicks. We always enjoyed singing Disney songs." I explained to her as I played the movie. Shiro watched it in delight even though she was tired.

By the time the video finished Shiro was sound asleep. I smiled to myself as I put my ipod under my bed.

I had dreams of my sister and what happened. The dance recital and what happened when I came home. It was a nightmare. A nightmare that I kept seeing.

"Tori, wake up!" I heard a young voice calling. My eyes shot open and I saw a worried Shiro. The lights were on and I looked at her. "You were crying! I didn't know why though." She frowned. I gave her a small smile.

"Oh it was a bad nightmare. Don't worry." I smiled at her. I looked at the clock to see it was ten in the morning. I yawned and smiled at her. "Why don't you go spend time with Ganta?" I asked her as I got up and grabbed some clothes to dance in. Shiro smiled before she skipped off to see Ganta. I opened my book full of candy and popped on in my mouth. The bitterness of the candy was atrocious! I was coughing when a bottle of water was offered to me. I gladly took it and took a big gulp. I looked to see that it was Senji.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I kicked the book back under my bed.

I then hopped in the shower and went off to do more dancing. My hair was up and wet. I walked off to the studio to do more work. I had my ipod in my hand and after some hard dancing I would buy headphones and a wall charger.

When I opened the door to the studio I saw an oh so familiar face. "Kane what are you doing here?" I questioned him as he smiled at me. "I just needed one day to recover." He asked. I shook my head laughing.

"That fast huh?" I asked before I started warming up.

"Yeah so do I start warming up?" He asked. I nodded yes before I hooked up my ipod to the speakers. I put on the song "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. I was absolutely in love with that song!

"I haven't heard this song in a while." Kane laughed.

"I absolutely love this song!" I smiled at him.

I started stretching as did Kane. I wasn't sure when the opening was but I just knew that this song had to be done and perfected before then. I sighed as I started dancing with Kane and started to come up with ideas. The song was on loop and we were working hard until Tamaki came in and interrupted the dance.

"I just wanted to see how things were coming along." He smiled.

"They are coming along fine." I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Good! I hope it's done in two days." He smiled before he left. "So tomorrow we have to perfect it and practice before hand." I told Kane as we started all over again.

We worked hard and for a while until the dance was finished. Kane and I were both sweating. We retired to our rooms early for rest that was much needed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up to shower as Senji had walked out of the bathroom in his pants. As I exited the shower I heard a peculiar noise. I put on my underwear and stepped outside to see Senji watching a video on my ipod! I quickly tackled him to the ground landing on top of him with my ipod intact and not cracked. Senji was blushing due to my indecency and I couldn't help but laugh! It was so fun torturing him like this! Then the door opened.

"Oh, sorry to see that you two are getting cozy." I heard a manly voice say. I turned around to see a transvestite!

"This is not what it looks like. Senji was invading _my privacy_ and I stopped him." I sternly said as I got off of him and went to go change into yoga shorts and a tank top.

"So word has it that you are the deadman that has a new attraction coming to Deadman Wonderland." He said.

"Yeah and who might you be?" I asked.

"Chaplin." he or I should say she responded.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled as I walked out to the dance studio.

As I arrived I saw Kane waiting. "Already stretched." He smiled. I rolled my eyes and hooked up my ipod to the speakers and just put on the song while I warmed up. After that we got straight to work perfecting all the kinks. It was in fact a long and tiring process since we danced for four hours non-stop. Well, it was more tiring for Kane than me since he wasn't used to too much dancing. I finally stopped and looked at Kane.

"Tomorrow there will be one final practice before we get fitted into costumes and such." I stated as I retrieved my ipod. Kane then came over and shut off the stereo.

"You know that Chaplin is excited to see us?" Kane stated, making conversation.

"Does somebody have a crush on Chaplin?" I questioned.

"Pftt no." He responded.

"Uh-huh. I know a crush when I see one. I've been around a seventeen year old girl for twenty-one years of my life." I told him as I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." He mumbled before I shut off the lights and walked out of the dance studio. Kane and I were walking down the hall and Senji caught my eye as he was in the weight room, working out.

"And what about you?" Kane asked me.

"Nope." I told him.

"What about Senji?" He asked as he gestured to him working out.

"Senji? No way. I think it's fun to make him blush. It's torturingly funny." I smiled at him.

"Torturingly is not a word." Kane corrected me. I gave him an eye roll.

"It should be. Just watch." I told him as I pulled my straps down so they were a little off my shoulders. "Senji." I called sweetly. He turned his head and looked at me then blushed.

I started to laugh at him and walked out to meet Kane. "See." I told him. He just nodded his head as we both headed to his room to relax but I fell asleep once I started watching t.v. on his bed.

When I woke up, it was the next morning. I was in my room and I was questioning how I got there.

"Senji carried you here and I dressed you in your pjs, sleeping beauty." Kane told me in a motherly voice. He pulled me out of bed for me to get ready for the long process before the opening performance. Oh boy oh boy~

It was nearing the performance as Kane and I were backstage waiting for everyone to take their seats. "Full house." Kane stated as he gave me a thumbs and Ganta would be tuning in to watch along with Chaplin. She was excited to see my dance most of all probably because Kane was in it (since he is the only homosexual I know to be here besides Chaplin). I wasn't nervous at all just uncomfortable that the pervert put me in a red dress that rips up into a shorter one. Fucking Pervert! At least Kane wasn't interested.

We both took our places and waited for the music to start. Once it did the dance and wolf whistles began. I put on my best dancing face to get through with the song. Once finished I took a bow with Kane and walked offstage to be escorted back to my room.

"Black Swan, tomorrow you have a carnival corpse." The guard stated as we were walking down the twisting corridors. Once I reached my room Senji had just turned off the T.V.

"Don't look. I'm going to put on sweat pants." I told him as I grabbed comfortable clothes and changed in the bathroom to prevent Senji from having a heart attack. Once finished I plopped down on my bed tired. At least I got Cast out of it. I groaned as I heard Senji get up.

"You were great out there." He complimented. I looked at him and simply told him thanks. Then Shiro came bursting in and jumped on me.

"Tori you looked so pretty!" Shiro exclaimed with Ganta not to far behind. "Thanks Shiro!" I giggled as I started tickling her. Senji of course went outside to talk to Ganta as we were having a tickle fight.

"Midori! Stop!" I started laughing but I looked at the girl who was actually tickling me. It was Shiro. I frowned and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Shiro, it's just that you remind me so much of Midori." I smiled as I looked at her. Then a wide smile came across her face as she hugged me.

"Yay! Can we please be sisters?" Shiro exclaimed. I giggled and nodded yes. At the time I hadn't realized it but Senji had been seeing me with my guard down and he was actually a pretty sweet guy if he wasn't talking about indecency.

A few minutes later the boys walked in with food for all four of us. Senji handed me mine. I smiled at him. For the first time it was a genuine sweet smile not my normal seductive devil bitch smiles. "Thanks." I told him as I started eating it. Senji was a great guy but my fantasies took me on a trip that made me realized that I actually liked Senji more than a genuine friend! Maybe what Kane said was true because when he blushes it's always cute. What was happening to me? Was I actually becoming…the real Tori?

**A/N: Hai guises! Sorry the last two chapters are short! I split them in half so Tori wouldn't reveal that she really liked Senji~ And so their get together wouldn't be quick~ but guess what? Scar chain comes in next and I just want to really get those two fucking together already! Since I have sooo much more planned. Until the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hai guise! Sorry if the last two chapters were short I just didn't want it to be too fast. I have so many plans for Tori and Senji~ Hehe! Anyhoo enjoy~!**

Today I had a fight with Hummingbird. I sighed, I just wanted to get out of this place and see Midori. I was laying in bed all day not wanting to get up. I did a lot of thinking before I went to bed and ever since I woke up. Senji had gone to work out while I laid in bed to figure out what the hell I was thinking! Did I actually like Senji more than a friend? I mean I had only known him for a short while but I have never instantly fell for someone that fast before. Maybe it was my lust of wanting someone that attractive was getting to me. Yeah, that was most likely it.

I heard footsteps enter the room.  
"Heh, aren't you ever going to get up?" Senji asked.  
"I don't have to if I don't want to." I replied.  
"So you are just going to give up?" He questioned.  
"No, I just don't want to get up today. This place is fucking hell for me. I just want to be with my sister." I told him.  
"Yeah, that's all I ever hear." Senji rolled his eyes. I swiftly got up and stood in front of him, pissed off.  
"Yeah and you will continue to hear that until I get out of this fucking place!" I yelled at him.  
"Well you won't." He started to say before I walked out of the room.

A mess, I was a god damn fucking mess! I wanted to see Midori even though that was an impossible chance and I might be falling for some meat-head that was actually nice and caring. God dammit! Why do these things have to be so complicated. Then I forgot that I had to eat more candy. I stomped back into my room and grabbed one from my book of secrets and swallowed it down. Then I stormed out again, confused more than ever.

I was walking along the corridors aimlessly thinking about what was going on in my head. I then walked by a room and I could hear people talking about something. I poked my head in as the door was already open to see what was going on.  
"I see we have a visitor." A male voice said. My eyes quickly looked at him  
"What are you guys doing?" I asked, curious of what they were talking about.  
"We are Scar Chain, I am Nagi. We are talking about a way of getting out of Deadman Wonderland. This is my second in command, Karako."He explained as he gestured to a girl with short white hair.  
"Tori, the Black Swan." I stated as I looked at them both.  
"You are quite the remarkable dancer." He commented as he gestured me to sit down. "So what brings you here?" He asked.  
"Wandering." I stated. "So how do you plan on getting out of here?" I asked curious.  
"Would you like to join us?" He asked. I crossed my arms and thought for a moment. If I joined them then I would see Midori again, but then there was Shiro. I sighed as I looked at him.  
"Will you guys escape and shut down Deadman Wonderland?" I asked. He nodded.  
"Then yes. I want this place to end. It's fucked up in here." I told him, agreeing to his offer.  
"Then, come on inside. Why don't you tell us how you got in here?" He asked as he moved aside to let me in. I sat down and I told them what really happened. After I attended the meeting I left to go see Kane.

When I entered his room I saw him watching a video of me and my dance partner Ryan.  
"What is this?" I asked him confused.  
"A DVD of all of your dancing and youtube videos. Tamaki is selling these DVDs I bought you one, but I have no idea why he is doing this." He looked at me as the current dance ended.  
"So Ryan is your dance partner?" I nodded before he continued. "You guys have chemistry. Were you guys dating?" He asked.  
"Well, Ryan started as my dance partner as he and his friend Lily, came from America. We both had an attraction after we danced together a couple of times. We tried it but we are better as friends, and drunk sex buddies." I told him. He looked at me appalled.  
"Yeah, if we get smashed we have sex with each other. It's safe of course, and we don't mind. We break the friend boundary in dances by kissing." I shrugged indifferently.  
"Does Midori know about this?" Kane asked. I looked down, a bit ashamed.  
"No, I was afraid that she would be ashamed of me." I bowed my head at him.  
"So you never told her because of that?" I nodded "Honestly, I think that Midori wouldn't hate you. She might be a bit surprised but would still love you." He smiled before I saw him looked past me.  
"Black Swan, come with me." The guard said. I sighed as I reluctantly followed him.  
"You are to get in your costume and get in your cage." He instructed. I grumbled as I reluctantly did what was requested.

I got in my cage and was pulled up.

"Today we have Hummingbird and Black Swan. I wonder who the victor will be? After Black Swan's last fight she got quite emotional. Lets see what happens this time!" The chicken announced before I stepped out as did Hummingbird.

I took out the blades and cut my arms as she just stood there. I smiled to myself as this looked to be an easy fight.  
"Annnddd start!" The chicken announced. I lunged at her but I felt a sharp pain against my arms. I stepped back and looked to see that they were bleeding. I looked to the girl to see blood behind her in a tentacle whip like form. I charged at her again but she whipped me even more.  
"Do you like that?" She asked in a maniacal tone. I glared at her before I charged at her again but se held me in place with her sin.  
"Let me go you son ofva bitch!" I yelled at her. She stayed silent and continued whipping me until I could feel dizzy. I tried to break free and the grip tightened.  
"Oh looks like Black Swan isn't so lucky this time." The chicken announced. I then felt my eyes shut.

"Oh what a surprise, I thought I would never cut you open." I heard a woman tell me. I opened my eyes to see that I was at the penalty roundand that doctor was there. I tried to wriggle out of my restraints but she only laughed. "Now what shall we take from you today?" She questioned before pulling the slot. As the slot machine of organs stop it landed on the appendix, the least needed organ. She looked upset but content at the same time.  
"Let's open you up, shall we?" She asked before a group of men came rushing in and those where her last words before she started to open me up. The pain was excruciating, so excruciating that I had passed out.

When I awoke, Kane was there to greet me.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Groggy, in pain." I looked at him. Then I saw Nagi sitting next to him.  
"I wanted to see how you were doing, I thought that maybe you would want something taken that wasn't completely useful so I made some arrangements for your appendix to be taken." He whispered to me before he started to make his leave.  
"Thanks Nagi." I thanked him before Shiro came rushing in.  
"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded my head as I then saw a familiar face enter.  
"Ryan what are you doing here?" I asked as I sat up. He was holding the disc that Tamaki made.  
"I never thought that you would sell out." He chuckled before he sat on my bed. Kane and Shiro sat quietly as him and I started catching up and that lead to me introducing both of them to him and Shiro asking him questions about me that she didn't know already.

Kane, Shiro and Ryan stayed until it was about seven pm so I could rest for tomorrow since I would be able to walk an take things easy.

*Next Day*

When I awoke it was quiet, which was nice, but there was no one there to greet me. I slowly got up and saw sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt at the edge of the bed. I got changed and started to walk outside before a guard told me that I had to come with him. I reluctantly followed only to be brought to Tamaki's office where him and Ryan.

"So I know that you have seen Ryan. We need you to dance two songs in two days. You can use a previous routine. After that you and Senji will be dancing to a song of your choosing. I have sent for lily to take your place until you are fully healed. Ryan you may go to your room." Tamaki said to Ryan. I watched him leave and then I brought my attention back to Tamaki.

"As you know people watch you at Carnival Corpse and I'm sad to day that you will not be participating anymore due to the public's wishes. Senji has agreed to take your place due to his popularity." Tamaki smiled. I had started to look around the room but when I heard Senji's name my head snapped back to him.  
"Senji did what?" I asked infuriated with him.  
"It's the truth. Go ask him yourself." He said. And with that I was lead back to Cell block G. I stormed into my room to see Senji laying on his bed nonchalantly.  
"Why the fuck would you do that?" I asked him.  
"Do what?" He asked as he looked at me.  
"Take my place in Carnival Corpse dumbass!" I yelled at him.  
"So what? I can get stronger if I take your place." He looked at me.  
"Uh, you could get hurt and loose another organ!" I yelled at him even louder as I was clearly frustrated with him.  
"I won't get hurt. I've won before." He laughed. I stood at the edge of his bed,  
"What about Ganta? You lost to him! That could happen again no matter how much you fucking think so! You can get hurt again and I don't want that to happen!" I yelled before I grabbed my candy and stormed out before he could say anything. I just couldn't be near him after that. So I went to Kane's room and explained the entire story to him while in tears.

"And I told him that I didn't want him to get hurt." I looked at him as I was whipping away the tears.  
"And?" He edged on.  
"I walked out. I'm so frustrated with him. I can't believe him. I also have to dance with him." I explained.  
"I think I have an idea for a good song and isn't Ryan going to be here?" He asked.  
"And Lily." I reminded him.  
"So have Ryan practice with you and give over the moves with you and have Lily practice with Senji along with Ryan there. I will choose the song and I think it will be perfect." He smiled.  
"What song is it?" I asked.  
"You know." He smiled.  
"I can't believe you are going to make us dance to that." I glared at him.  
"I will go her your things. You rest." He looked at me before he left. I laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: so next chapter more shit is going down! **


	6. Chapter 6

The songs that Ryan and I chose where Step up and Dark side, both different songs with tempo and dancing used. In between those shows and rehearsals I rehearsed with Ryan while coming up with the dance for the song along with Lily learning it so she could how Senji. Every time I see him I avoid him because I am still upset with him. I couldn't believe him. He was being stupid and he didn't care what I thought at all.

I looked at Ryan as he walked in the studio. "You know it isn't your day to be here right?" He asked.

"I know, I just wanted to practice." I told him as I started going over my part.

"We can practice before Senji comes in if you want." He looked at me as if he just figured something out.

"If that's okay." I looked at him as I ignored the look. I put the music I the beginning and got into position with him.

We started practicing to the song and by the time we just finished what we had so far Senji and Lily has arrived.

"That was great! We will work on the rest." He smiled at me. I smiled back and ignored Senji as I went on my way out.

"Will we practice once before the performance?" Senji asked.

"Once but that is all." I stated before I left.

I started walking my way to Kane's room when I was met with Nagi.

"I see that you are doing better." He smiled.

"Thanks, I'm sorry that I haven't been coming to the meetings." I apologised.

"No need to apologize, I see that you are quite busy with practicing for your show. Though I do want you to know that we will be using your performance as a distraction to escape." He informed me.

"When you get out please tell my sister that I am okay." I looked at him.

"I will." He nodded before he continued on his way.

I let out a breath as I continued walking though this time I was stopped by Kane.

"So a light blue dress that is to the knees with white heels." He smiled at me.

"For what?" I asked him.

"Your costume!" He laughed. I just stared at him.

"I don't feel comfortable doing this at all." I told him honestly.

"You can do it! Remember how you said that you have professional relationships with your partners?" He cheekily smiled at me, "Senji is going to have a matching long sleeve shirt, black pants and shoes that he can dance in." He added as he linked arms with me.

"So we match?" I asked him. He nodded as he escorted me to his room to find out that I was going to be fitted.

"The performance is only two days away. I suppose you are just going to practice in whatever you practice in so why not get fitted!" He smiled at me.

"And what about my hair?" I asked him as he was turned around so I could put on the knee-length flowy light blue dress.

"I was thinking down instead of what you are wearing now." He smiled as he pointed to my curly/wavy hair in an up-do. I sighed as I just stood there as I was being measured.

"So have you talked to Senji?" Kane asked me.

"No, not a full on conversation nor do I want to. He is a fucking idiot." I glared at him as I told him. I saw him let out a sigh as he shook his head.

*Day of performance*

I was in the dance studio waiting for Senji to get here as Ryan and Lily were already here. I was stretching and perfecting some things on my own as he walked in. I stopped immediately as I noticed that he was in the shoes he would be wearing for the performance as was I.

"No talking through the run throughs." I instructed as I got into place. He did the same but I saw his cheeks become a light pink due to my shorts and tank top. I glared at him before we started practicing. It took a few hours to perfect it but when we were finally finished we were both dragged in separate directions for costume as the show was nearing in the final minutes before we preformed.

When we both were all finished with costuming we were at opposite ends of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am here to announce today's performance being danced by Tori and Senji to the song "I'll be" By Edwin McCain." The announcer announced. As he finished that was our cue to take the stage.

The dance started it in a basic pretty waltz before the chorus.

"About what happen." Senji started as he looked me in the eyes. The music started as I was putting up my acting face.

"Not now Senji." I whispered at him.

"No, this is the only time you will listen." He looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked him before I broke away to do my own little solo as I was getting ready for the chorus.

As I made my way back to him he took a breath in to start what he was doing.

"Tamaki put me up to taking your place in Carnival Corpse. He said if I did you would be able to see your sister." He confessed before we broke away. I was in shock to what he just said. As we were together I looked at him, "You did that for me?" I asked.

"I did it because I saw how much you missed her and you kept complaining about it." He looked at me. I sighed as we started waltzing again.

"I didn't kill the guy who took my sister. He killed himself so he could send me to jail after we both found out what I could do with my blood." I confessed. He looked at me and smiled.

"I about your lie after I saw your first Carnival Corpse." He smiled. As the song was nearing the end I felt my heart beat faster and faster. I knew what I should do. I knew what I told Shiro but now that seemed like a lie.

As the song neared it's end I leaned in and kissed him. There were woo's and wolf whistles but to my surprise he kissed back. As I pulled away he and I were both blushing. We walked off together so we could head back to our room.

**A/N: WOOO! Finally they are together. Now the next chapters i will be following the manga because Tori wontake taking place in a while lot of the next Scar chain and stuff due to it's Ganta's P.O.V ^.^ Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

I looked to Senji as we were walking back to our room together.

"So what just happened, do you want to pursue something further?" I asked him as I looked at him.

"I kissed back didn't I?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"You did but-"

"That should be your answer." He chuckled as he cut me off.

"You also blushed." I added as I started to walk ahead of him to see Karako standing outside of our room. I looked to Senji to go inside before I looked at her.

"We didn't get out. I want to know if you want to join us this time around." She asked. I paused before I opened my mouth, "No but I want you to take my iPod and give it to Midori. I'm going to stay here for Shiro, Kane and Senji." I told her before I went into my room and grabbed my iPod to give to Karako. "There are pictures in there of her. Good Luck and thank you." I thanked her.

"I will, I wished that you could join us. It would be fun to see you in action." She smiled at me, "Good luck with Crow, too." She smiled at me. I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks a bit as she walked off. I went inside our room to see that Senji had changed into what he always wore.

"Rec room?" I asked him as he looked down at me, blushing due to my indecency.

"I thought you would be used to my indecency by now." I laughed as I grabbed sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt before I went into the bathroom to change.

"So, you put on this act to show people you aren't soft?" He asked me. I looked at him as I exited the bathroom.

"I put on this tough act for my sister, to protect her. I am a sweet girl underneath along with being romantic." I stated as I looked at him for his reaction.

"You are romantic?" He asked.

"Have you seen the 80's movies that I have?" I questioned him.

"Heh, I did. I'll be back." He said as he started to walk off. I looked to him before he left. I sat down on my bed for a little bit and decided to go to the cast store to pick up CDs so I could still dance. Once that was done and over with I started to make my way to the studio.

As I was walking by the Rec room I heard Senji and Ganta. I poked my head inside to see them both sparing.

"What's going on here?" I asked them both. I saw that they both looked at me and Ganta gave me a small smile,

"Senji is helping me to become stronger so I can protect my friends." He explained. I nodded my head as I sat down to the side for a moment when Ganta began again. I watched as his next bullet was smaller and broke the glass. I was startled until I saw this monk appear on the screen. He started talking and threatened to hurt Shiro and Karako. Ganta ran out of the room as Senji watched him. He walked up to me and looked at the CDs in my hand.

"Shouldn't you be going with him?" He asked me.

"No, this is Ganta's fight. Not mine. I have other things to fight for." I smiled at him before Senji took the CDs out of my hands.

"Spare you going to start blasting this crap in our room?" He asked me as he changed the subject.

"This is not crap, it is music. I was planning on going to dance but I don't know if it is safe." I looked at him as I was trying to get the CDs back. "I will tackle you." I looked at him in all seriousness.

"Try me." He laughed. I backed up before I started running though Senji caught me and hoisted me over his shoulder.

"Senji!" I exclaimed as I was trying to free myself from his grasp. I just heard him laugh before he spoke,"You've danced enough today." He stated as he was walking in the direction of our room.

Once we arrived he gently placed me on his bed along with placing my CDs on his couch. "Be careful please." I pleaded as I watched him walk over to me and lay down next to me.

"So just take one day at a time until something happens?" I asked him.

"What? Either we die or get out of here?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded, "Though if I do run out of candy, I am going to have to have sex with you." I stated. I watched his cheeks get a light pink color as he stayed silent. I smiled at him as he looked so cute. I got under his blankets and rested my head on his pillow as he raised an eyebrow, "so does this mean that you are going to be sleeping in my bed?" He asked me.

"What does it look like to you?" I asked him, "I mean I don't feel like moving and we aren't total strangers." I looked to him before I closed my eyes. I felt his lips press against my forehead before he got up to shut off the light. He returned to my side and took off his shoes before wrapping his arms protectively around me.

*Eight days later*

"So Ganta is out of solitary today?" I asked Senji as I was getting ready to go out to get something to eat with him. In the past week though I spent time with Shiro, Kane and Senji. I hadn't gotten a new request to dance yet but I was awaiting the next guard to take me to see the pervert.

I walked out in a dress that was a bit flowly with black heels on with a little white bow on the toe since the shoes were closed toe shoes. My dress matched it perfectly since it was a polka-dot dress. Senji, on the other hand, put on a blue short sleeves shirt and black dress pants. I suggested that it would be fun to dress up since we were ultimately stuck here until we could get outside of this place.

"Yeah, is Shiro excited to see him?" He asked me as I walked out of the bathroom.

"She is, she likes him after all." I looked at him. He looked at me and I watched the color rise to his cheeks. I let out a small laugh before I grabbed my cast card. We both walked out and started to make our way when we bumped into Ganta.

"Hi Ganta." I smiled at him as I looked him over to see that he didn't look the same as be did before.

"Oh hi Tori, hi Senji." He greeted as he looked at both of us. He looked weak and sick, I could feel my stomach turn as I looked at him. I felt bad for him so I looked to Senji, "Talk to him." I whispered to him before I walked off. "It was nice seeing you Ganta." I waved as I went on ahead to get us both a seat.

I sat down at one of the back booths as I ordered myself a coke while I waited for Senji to arrive. I watched him walk in and I gave him a small flirty smile as he sat down.

"How did it go?" I asked him.

"Alright though he looks a bit weird." He commented.

"I don't think that he is eating." I looked at him as I saw Chaplin, Shiro and Minatsuki walk towards us in the corner of my eye.

"Hi." I greeted them though I was confused why they were all here. Then all of a sudden Chaplin grabbed my arm and was practically pulling me out of the booth.

"Sorry Senji but we need to borrow Tori. We will give her back." He said before running off with me.

"What is all this about? I was on a date ya know." I growled at Chaplin a bit upset with her.

"Ganta isn't eating and I have to make something yummy for him!" Shiro exclaimed as she slowed down along with Chaplin and Minatsuki.

"So you need my help to cook?" I asked Chaplin.

"Shiro wanted you to come." He smiled.

"I guess, but I plan on making something for Senji while we are here." I sighed as Chaplin put a frilly apron on me. I walked in and looked at the kitchen before us.

"Wow." I said breathlessly.

"Isn't it nice?" I heard Kane ask.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm here to help." He smiled.

"How many people do we need?" I asked as I went to go grab ingredients to make my cheesecake. I stayed in my own corner as Shiro was trying to cook.

"So I heard you guys were on a date night." Kane told me.

"Yeah, I was excited too since J haven't been on an actual date in a long time. Though he still blushes due to my immodesty and being 'indecent'." I smiled as I started mixing ingredients. I looked over to Chaplin who was going to feed Masu what Shiro made. I watched him collapse and couldn't believe it.

"Maybe you should try something else." I suggested.

"No, I have to make Ganta better." She said determinedly. I looked at her as she kept trying. I couldn't help but smile at her being determined to make Ganta better.

"It's cute." I whispered to Kane as I motioned to Shiro.

As Kane was mixing the ingredients for the cake I was chopping up the strawberries to put at the fringe of the cake.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" He asked me.

"Midori taught me. She was taking cooking at the time so she taught me this little recipe." I looked at him as he started to spread the filling in the crust.

"So you know how to do other things too." He teased. I playfully nudged him.

"I know how to do a lot of things, but that is a discussion for another time." I looked at him. Once we finished making the cake I put it in the fridge along with a note saying that it was mine.

"So, are you going to get matching rings with Senji?" Kane asked.

"No!" I exclaimed as I was a bit flustered.

"Well, how are you going to cut your arms?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Custom switch blades?" I asked as I sat down on the couch, a bit tired from making the cake and trying to help Shiro.

"You going to put black swan on it?" He asked.

"No, Swan Lake with a black swan on it." I looked at him as I got comfortable.

"Where are you going to put them?" He asked me.

"Dunno yet." I shrugged as I let out a yawn and closed my eyes not noticing that I was slowly drifting off.

When I awoke I felt warm. I opened my eyes to see that Senji had brought me back to our room, though I was in the dress I wore yesterday. I climbed over Senji, since he put me in his bed. I tip-toes my way to the fridge to see that no one told him about the cheesecake that I made. I made my way out of our room to the kitchen to grab the cheesecake I made for him.

As I made my way back I saw that Senji was still asleep. I put the cake in the mini fridge and changed into my pjs before I crawled back into bed with Senji only to be cuddled with.

As I turned over the next morning to only realise that Senji was not in the bed but in the shower I sat up and was startled to see Kane on my bed.

"Nothing happened!" I whispered to him.

"Mhm." He rolled his eyes as Senji came out with a towel around his neck.

"I made cheesecake for you. It's in the fridge, kind of a gift for being dragged away." I smiled at him

"I saw it but you didn't have to make it all girly." He told me trying to not act like he did with just me around. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"I thought you would like it." I stretched before I got up and went to go get clothes to change in.

"So what brings you here?" I asked Kane.

"I bring good news, the new that they are opening G Block." He said nonchalantly. My stomach instantly dropped as I almost lost my balance. I turned around swiftly and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Go take a look" He smiled before he left. I looked at Senji before I made my way into the bathroom to shower and change into a floral dress with my converse and shorts on underneath. I walked out as I was braiding my hair into a side pony tail.

"Could you please put on something more?" I heard Senji ask.

"No, because you need to get used to this if we are going to be together." I looked at him, "besides, what's under this clothing is yours and only yours." I winked as I went into the bathroom to do my make up. I heard some rummaging as I was putting on eyeliner and mascara. As I exited the bathroom I saw a grey little cardigan in my face. I sighed as I reluctantly put on the sweater.

"This once." I looked to him as I adjusted it. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I looked him in the eyes, though he was blushing a bit.

"The sun is going to feel amazing." I smiled before I kissed him. I felt him wrap his arms around me as he kissed back. I started to push him gently to whoever's bed was the closest to us. As his legs hit the bed he pulled away and looked at me.

"What? Nothing wrong with wanting some alone time before going outside." I looked at him suggestively before I pushed him down on the bed though I couldn't help but notice that he was smirking a bit along with blushing a bit.

"Nothing wrong with some heated kissing when we are alone." I smiled before I went to kiss him again, this time we were interrupted by Ganta,

"Oh sorry, I was going to ask if Senji could train me later." He asked as he looked up and was blushing. I got off of Senji and smiled at Ganta.

"It's fine. Nothing major was going on." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, that's fine." Senji said as his face was a bit pink.

"We were just going to go outside for a bit." I smiled at Ganta as I walked past him and ruffled his hair up a bit. I waited outside of our room for a minute before Senji walked out. I grabbed his hand as I walked to where some of the deadman were walking to. As I stepped outside the fresh air and sun felt wonderful. I let Senji's hand go as I looked to him.

"I'll meet up with you in the rec room." I smiled before I went off into my own corner and went to climb up a tree before some guys stopped me.

"Look what we have here, a lost pup is it?" One of the guys asked.

"Excuse me but you are blocking my path." I stated as I tried to get by but was blocked.

"You know how long it's been for me? You can break that." He smiled lustfully at me. I glared at him before I took my nails and tried to drag them across my skin but my arms were placed behind my back. "I don't want you to damage yourself." He laughed before I saw a branch of sin come close to his head but not enough to cut it off. His expression changed from lust to terrified in seconds.

"You really shouldn't play with toys that aren't yours." I heard Senji tell the guy.

"You're one of those guys!" The guy behind me said as he let me go.

"Now go before I really kill you." He glared at the men before they dispersed.

"I could of scared them myself but my nails aren't as sharp." I sighed as he shook his head.

"You should do something about that." He said as he put his arm around my shoulder as we were going to the rec room in G block to prevent another one of those incidents.

"I am once I go to the cast store to look since Tamaki hasn't scheduled me for another dance. Thank goodness I stalked up on candy." I sighed before I explained what I was going to put on it.

"Why Swan Lake?" He asked.

"That's what I named my branch." I looked at him before he started to laugh. "Don't laugh! It was the only thing I could think of." I pushed him as Ganta entered the room. I took my seat by Shiro as I watched the two (after Senji put on a black wifebeater).

After a few minutes of the two the tv came on announcing Carnival Corpse, that was open to the public. I noticed a guard came into the room and looked at me.

"You are going to preform a solo song to Domino. You will be going on immediately after this so follow me." He looked at me. I glared at him before I went to hug Senji but the guard pulled me away. "Hey!" I exclaimed. He looked at me and said nothing as we continued our way to the stage. I waited behind stage impatiently because I wanted to get this dance improv show over with so I could do something more productive like watch a movie or something. I also wasn't happy with doing improv either. It was incredibly short short notice and if I messed up the slightest thing the audience would probably hate it along with myself, who would get upset if I messed something up.

After the announcement I took the stage to do probably the worst dance I've ever done. I gave it my all though. Once it was finished I made my way to the rec room to see that everyone else had gone except Senji. He was sitting there waiting for me.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked him.

"They went to go set up a part for mockingbird." He told me before he pulled me close to him.

"You could of left a little note." I smiled.

"You did great out there." He smiled at me. I smiled at him before I kissed him.

"Thanks. Lets go to that party." I smiled before he put his arm around my waist and we started walking off to the courtyard outside where the party was in full swing. I grabbed myself a beer and went to go talk to Kane as Senji went to do his own thing. I looked at Kane as he was telling me how Chaplin and him were baking and they confessed their feelings for each other.

"That's sweet." I smiled at him before I hugged him. Then I saw Kane looked past me, which I followed his gaze to see Senji, who I assumed was wasted.

"Oh my." I exhaled as I took a sip of y beer.

The rest of the afternoon was a blur though, since I drank so many beers that I blacked out.

**A/N: and another chapter! Next time is the forgery fight and the aftermath! Dun dun Dunn and maybe the escape.**


	8. Chapter 8

When I awoke the next morning I felt warm, but that warm feeling when you feel your skin against someone else's. I opened my eyes to see that I was naked from the waist up. I had on underwear and I saw that Senji was only in his boxers. I looked to the floor to see that our clothes were scattered around the room.

"Senji." I whispered softly as my naked chest laid on his while I tried to wake him up. "What?" He asked sleepily.

"Did we have sex?" I asked him, at that moment he opened one if his eyes and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked as his eye trailed down to see my chest against his. His face turned red immediately.

"I'm naked from the waist up as are you." I pointed out to him.

"Wouldn't you of remembered?" He asked me.

"We both got drunk yesterday." I said as I climbed over him and covered my chest with my arm as I bent over the waist basket.

"Put some clothes on! What if someone walks in?" He exclaimed.

"I run to the bathroom and you hand me clothes." I told him as I peered into the trash can to find nothing. Then I went to the dresser where I hid the condoms that Kane gave to me after Senji and I recently got together. I counted them and didn't see any missing.

"We didn't have sex." I told him as I went through my bras and put on a black lacey one. I heard Senji get up and walk over to my bed. "What's this?" He asked

I turned around as he picked up a mask on my bed. I took it from him and read the inside.

"You couldn't protect her

You couldn't save her

It's your fault that she is alone now,

Your fault that she's trying to survive

All your fault.

-The Forgeries" it read. I clenched my teeth in anger as I went through my drawer and put on shorts and a tank top along with converse. Senji got one too and he looked angry as well. I walked out with him as us and the other Deadmen went to where the mask said to go. Once we arrived I looked around the empty space before the forgeries appeared. "This is for you Midori." I hissed before Kane gave me two switchblades, they were the ones that I described to him. I smiled at him before I cut my arms. I put them in separate pockets before I started swinging my arms at them though their snakes were lunging at us. After a couple of deaths Mockingbird showed up and took one out before Ganta got defensive and made a massive explosion. I was knocked back and felt pain all over my body. Everyone was brought to the infirmary for treatment.

I was out for a half a day before I woke up in Senji's bed.

"What did Ganta do?" I asked him. I saw him shrug before I noticed his arm was bandaged. "Are you alright?" I asked as I sat up, causing a head rush and pain to my lower back. Senji rushed to my side, worried that I had hurt myself while sitting up.

"The pain should go away by tomorrow if you rest." He looked at me before helping me sit up to eat my breakfast, which consisted of an apple, pain killers, French toast with whipped cream and milk. I ate all of it and looked at Senji.

"Are you alright?" I asked him again as I put my hand on his leg. He smiled at me before he cupped my face with his hand and kissed me. I kissed him back before I pulled away.

"Could we watch some movies if I have to stay in bed?" I asked him as he got up and went to put Tarzan in. He came over and sat next to me. I cuddled close to him as the movie started. I fell asleep before the movie ended. When I awoke it was the next day my back felt a little better but Senji was not by my side. I got up slowly and went into the shower. As I exited in just a towel Senji walked in.

"Hi." I smiled as I noticed he was blushing again.

"There is nothing wrong with this, but it's cute when you blush." I smiled as I started to walk out but Senji pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad that you are alright." He whispered in my ear as he was lightly hugging me.

"I'm glad you're alright." I smiled as I let go and made my way into our room to change into shorts and a tanktop along with the matching lime green lacey underwear.

"Rec room?" I asked before I took some candy, pain killers and a sip of water.

"Do you want to come along?" He asked.

"Yeah, I really don't want to dance right now, my back still kind if hurts." I sighed before he picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Bringing you to the Rec room." He smiled before he started walking there.

He set me down and started to work out his good arm. After a few minutes Ganta came in.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He said softly. I looked down and didn't say anything though Senji had a lot to say. When I looked up he had pinned Ganta. Ganta left with no words.

"You didn't have to be that harsh." I told him. He continued on working out.

It was a bit later before one of the forgeries had dropped in looking for Ganta. "I don't know." I shrugged before everyone started to get defensive towards her. Shiro then gave everyone a speech about Ganta living with what he did rather than forget it. I looked down before I started walking.

"Where are you going?" Kane and Senji asked me.

"To help." I said as I started walking off into the battle.

"Ganta." I called as he was standing in front of four people, two girls, a little boy, and a grown man.

"Everyone." He gasped as he saw us all.

"Go." Senji told him. He ran off as each of us went to a different forgery. Kane and I went to the female with red hair and a beauty mark above her mouth.

"I never thought I would see your pretty faces here." The girl said.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked her.

"Oh excuse me for not introducing myself, I'm Jenni, the one who went after your sister." She stared me in the eyes before letting out a psychotic laugh.

"You bitch!" I yelled as I went to lung at her before I was suspended in mid-air. I looked around to see that we attack was much like Wing whip but a lot stronger and the ends where like sharp arrows. I noticed how Kane tried to do the same thing but she just injured him badly. I glared as I tried to get myself free but I could only fear her sin going into my skin.

"Oh, you shouldn't stare, it's rude. Though your sister did that to my brother and my boyfriend before they went to rape her." She laughed.

"Your lying!" I yelled at her as she brought me close to her face.

"Read my lips," she started,"we raped her and she escaped, my brother and boyfriend are dead so now your head gets to be mounted on my wall." She laughed before Kane recovered and cut the bonds that held me. I back up as I felt pain but I brought out my sin as she turned to Kane, "Look at you, Mr. Hero, trying to save a damsel. Last time that happened she fucked you and let the entire school watch how horrible you are at sex." She laughed before Kane went to lunge at her but she whipped him. I glared at her before I looked at Kane, "Well, this is for Midori and Kane." I looked at her before I hooked my branch to Kane's causing a sharp-looking cross as I sat on his shoulders (at least he had some strength left). He started running as I was fending off her whips before we decapitated her. I jumped off of Kane and collapsed as did he. Chaplin had to help him out as Idaki helped me since Senji was being helped.

Once it was over, the collars were taken off, we were in the infirmary for a while.

I looked at Senji as I sat on his bed looking at his pj pants, they were leopard print. "Why don't you wear these?" I asked him. He shrugged, then the subject changed to Toto and the Wretched Egg.

"I can't believe it though. I'm worried about Ganta more, especially of what he said. Shiro can't be the wretched egg. It's impossible." I looked down at the bed remembering the sweet girl.

"But it's true, she must have a split personality." Kane said.

"Then how did she remain sweet all of this time?" I questioned.

"Maybe it was because she was around Ganta." Senji suggested.

"She was around us both too, especially me more than you." I looked to Senji.

"Did you hear that we are getting retried?" Kane asked.

"We are?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"Though I do want to bring up something," I started as I looked at Senji to Kane, "if you don't have a place to stay you can stay at my place." I offered. Senji smiled at me and nodded yes.

"That'd be nice." He smiled.

Kane and I both got retried along with Ganta. It was proven that the guy I 'killed' committed suicide. For Kane it was proven that Jenni had killed her brother and not Kane. I honestly would believe that since she was crazy. Ganta was proven not guilty too.

I had gotten dressed in the clothes that I had worn before I was convicted, a simple black dress and heels (since I was going to lunch with some colleagues). I looked to Senji and then to Kane, "if you guys want you can stay with Midori and I. Though you might have to sleep on the couch." I looked to Kane as I leaned against the wall.

"That's fine." Kane smiled as I looked to Senji who nodded his head.

"We can move your clothes tomorrow or today, I jus want you to meet my sister first." I smiled before I took Senji's hand and put my arm around Kane.

"I really hope that I do get that dress if it isn't hard to get to." I mumbled to myself as I saw that Ryan was picking us up.

"Hey, since you are out of here you can dance with me. They want us to do a aerial dance, then a dance we pick but you can choose the song." He smiled as he was driving us to my apartment.

"Are you thinking the song that I am thinking for the aerial?" I asked him before he nodded.

"Awesome. So it's going to be on local television and not till a week or less from now?" I asked him as he pulled up to my complex.

"Yes, I'll call you later." He smiled before we got out of his car.

"See ya!" I waved before I looked at the place that I missed. I gave Senji a reassuring smile as he looked a bit worried. Kane walked in as he was excited to see Rai and Midori, though at the back of my mind were what Jenni had said about both Midori and Kane. I had to be taken out of my trance as we arrived in the fifth floor. I walked down to apartment 13 E only to have the door open and to be hugged by a girl with snakebites, a nose stud with blue and pink hair. I looked down at the green-eyed girl to see that my little sister, had changes physically so much. "What have you done with my sister!" I cried as I hugged her back.

"She's still here, try me." She said as she put her hand on her hip as she looked at me.

"Okay, famous song from Flashdance?" I asked her.

"Maniac." She answered.

"Favorite all time 80's boy?" I asked her.

"Rob Lowe." She smiled.

"And, favorite Disney prince." I looked at her.

"Tarzan." She smiled as she looked at Kane.

"Kane!" She smiled as then Rai, (who had pink and purple hair with some white in it) came running past me to greet the young red head. I stepped aside as Senji put his hands on my hips. When the two were done with their reunion they both looked at Senji, after checking him out, and then looked to me.

"Is he that guy who you kissed on stage?" Midori asked me.

"You saw that?" I asked her as I saw her nod,"No, yes, and yes." I looked to her as she was about to ask me three questions that I knew the answers to.

"So, uh two in each room and Kane on the couch?" Rai asked as we gathered around my black granite light wood island that went with the soft gold walls and wood flooring.

"Kane said it was alright though we will have to get clothes for you guys. The guest room was turned into a small dancing space, but I can but a bed in there for you." I looked to Kane.

"If you don't mind." He smiled sheepishly.

"Not at all. The studio isn't far from here anyway." I smiled as I looked to Rai and Kane. "So do you want to go get your things and come pack since I guess you guys will be staying here for a while." I looked at the two who gave me guilty grins. "That's fine, just be moderate with what you use." I sighed before Rai piped up about her and Midori getting part time jobs. I nodded before Midori pulled me out of the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" She asked me, obviously about Senji staying here.

"Yes, and no we didn't have sex." I looked to her as I walked back into the kitchen to grab Senji to show him my room, where the walls were a nice red and covered with Hollywood posters, it was Hollywood themed in shorter words.

"You can put your things in that drawer and my bathroom is through that door and I have a walk in closet through there." I told him as I pointed to where the doors went to. I turned and looked to him before I pushed him down on the bed.

"What about your sister?" He asked me. I looked at him before I locked the door and knocked on it. "Go get Kane's things with Kane and Rai. We will catch up later my dear." I said through the door as I heard her drag her feet. I took off my heels and ran to jump on Senji but he caught me and placed me on his chest.

"So what do you think?" I asked him.

"It's nice but what about having all of these people live here?" He asked me.

"I won't mind it. I want Midori to feel comfortable and safe so what happened won't ever happen again." I confessed to him as worried came across my face.

"It won't because you got me here too." He smiled before I kissed him.

"I will have to make up her birthday though." I smiled as I grabbed my iPod that Midori placed on my nightstand.

"While their out though, let's have some fun." I smiled before Senji grabbed me and wouldn't let me go, "let go!" I giggled as he wouldn't let me go. "I'm not going to force you to have sex with me. I thought that dancing would be nice or goofing around in some way. You have to get used to this because it happens all the time between Midori and I." I smiled as I got up but I heard knocks at the door. I groaned as I looked at Senji, "We are going clubbing later though." I told him before I went to answer the door and I saw my parents.

"Mom , dad I'm a bit busy at the moment." I looked at them as my mom pulled me into a hug. "Come home please! This wouldn't of ever happened if you were home." I pulled away as I looked at her.

"It would of still happened one way or another. Now I'm sorry but I have to go pick up some things." I told them as I went to shut the door.

"Where is Midori?" My mother asked as she stepped into the apartment.

"Getting some things with her friends. I have to go do some things." I looked at her as she looked at me.

"Oh, is it one of those buddies you have? You see this wouldn't of ever happened if you went to be a lawyer and came home with your sister." She nagged. I folded my arms as I shooed her out of the apartment to go get my shoes so I could go get Senji's stuff with him. Now would be a perfect opportunity so my parents wouldn't visit. And that's what we did, avoid my parents by going out.

"So what are you wearing?" Midori asked as she stood in the doorway of my closet. "The black one shoulder minidress." I looked to her as I went to lay it out on the bed along with a different pair of heels.

"How was it in there?" She asked curious.

"It was alright, I got to dance." I smiled at her, "Did they actually rape you?" I asked her as I stood in front of her.

"Yes, but I'm not pregnant and I'm getting counseling." She looked at me. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"That won't ever happen again." I whispered in her ear before I walked her to her room, "Now nothing too showy, I don't want you to give anyone heart attacks." I smiled before kissing her forehead. I walked back to my room and closed the door as I was going to get dressed.

"So how many guys have you been with?" Senji asked as he exited the bathroom in his towel.

"Two." I stated as I took off my dress, "though my sister can't believe that you will be staying here, let alone that I met you." I laughed.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked.

"It is, though my parents referred to you as a fuck buddy." I rolled my eyes as I felt his arms wrap around me. I turned in his arms as I went to kiss him. This time he gently pushed me on the bed and got on top of me. I looked into his eye and smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being here." I looked at him before kissed him and pulling him closer to me for us to only tongue wrestle. What would of came next (sex) didn't happen because right as I unstrapped my bra Midori knocked on the door.

"What?" I asked her as Senji was trailing kisses along my neck.

"I have another question." She asked.

"Can it wait?" I asked her.

"No." She asked me. I slid out of Senji's grip as I went to the door.

"This outfit or this one?" She asked as she held up a blue minidress and a tube top skinny jean combo. I pointed to the blue minidress. "Thanks and he really lost his eye?" She asked me. I nodded yes before I shut the door and turned to see that Senji was dressed.

"That's my cue to get ready." I sighed as I took off my bra and but on a black strapless bra. I grabbed my dress as Senji sat down on my bed and looked at the shelves of books I had.

"You love reading don't you?" He asked me as I went into the bathroom to do my hair and make-up.

"I do, it's a fun past time, romance, adventure, scifi. I love all sorts of books. " I stated as I walked out and he pulled out a book.

"You have the Karma sutra?" He asked me.

"Oh that was a gag gift from Ryan." I laughed as I took it from him and put it back on the shelf, "I have never read it but I keep it on the shelf because it adds to the decor." I told him as I tried to pull off a lie. I did read it though it was an actual gag gift from Ryan. He got up and pulled me into a kiss before I pulled away and went to put on my heels and grab my clutch and keys. My ID was already in the clutch.

The club was packed so I told everyone to stay close.

"Hey, I thought you would be here, I'm just telling you that we have two days to figure out everything. They thought it would be a longer wait. I don't know but I have to get back to Kaylee." He smiled before walking off. I knew that I had to be at the gym tomorrow to work on the aerial dance. I continued dancing with Senji before the song Heaven came on.

Midori and I exchanged glances as only us and one other person knew that I enjoyed dancing to this dog at clubs, that was my ex-boyfriend Kyle. I took Senji's hand as I brought him closer to me so that my ex would get the idea. After the song we left so there wouldn't be any problems.

When Senji and I got home we did some very heated kissing and some foreplay but not much since everyone was in the home. Though being back at home with everyone I cared for was nice and comforting, especially since that Senji was going to be staying with us.

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry that this chapter jumped a lot. I wanted to get to the clubbing scene and then end it. I wasn't really feeling this chapter and I feel that you guys won't like it because Senji is OC or how the way he acts romantically towards Tori or something. I hope you guys like this next little chapter. Love you guys!**


End file.
